Bandit Cactus
|weapon/GW = Gatling Needle |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Bandit CactusGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Gatling Needle |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Bandit Cactus is a Rare variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She was released in the Zomboss Down DLC pack. Descriptions Stickerbook description After robbing the Zomboss Express the bandit Cactus retired investing her loot in a fix-er-up resort hotel where she spends the majority of time greeting guests and apologizing about the shoddy accommodations. In-game description Her fully automatic Gatling Needle trades accuracy for speed. AI health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The primary weapon of Bandit Cactus is the Gatling Needle; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base damage per hit at all ranges is 9 and the critical is 11. *The max DPS at all ranges is about 11. *The min DPS at all ranges is about 90. *The ammo in a clip is 20. *The reload time is 2.1 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Bandit Cactus' primary weapon is the Gatling Needle. It deals less damage than the standard Spike Shot at 9 impact damage and 10 critical damage. It compensates for this by being a fully automatic weapon. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Steely Gaze ''Staring down Zombies in an even more fierce fashion improves her reload time. Fancier Bandolier Stitched some extra slots in her bandolier, increasing ammo capacity. Sharpened Needles Sharpening her needles has increased their damage. She can't believe she didn't think of that earlier. Strategies The Bandit Cactus is well-suited for close-range combat with the ability to fire automatically with each needle dealing about 9 to 11 damage, allowing her to deal a relatively large amount of damage to opposing zombies. This makes it capable of defending the garden in Gardens & Graveyards at a much closer distance than usual and with her above-average projectile damage, if given proper support, she can even take down an All-Star without too much trouble. Be advised though, that the automatic firing only moves the Bandit Cactus from being a support class to being a defensive class, not an offensive class. The needles deal a large amount of damage at close and mid range but are sub-par at dealing with long range targets compared to other Cactus variants. The Bandit Cactus excels at ambushing but it also retains the Cactus' below-average foot speed so this further discourages players from actively attacking and instead encourages the player to stay near the objective and attacking any approaching zombies. If you want to go long range, it is advised to get the zoom upgrade. If the player favors more offensive gameplay, the Peashooter is a much better choice for this task. This is because of his faster movement speed, and his powerful abilities. Bandit Cactus is a more passive attacker. Interestingly, the Bandit Cactus is very similar in behavior to the Mechanic, which translates to the fact that if the player is skilled with the Mechanic, they should have good thoughts about the Bandit Cactus but remember that due to the plants being on the defense (GW), the Bandit Cactus is best used as a defensive "carpenter" due to its ability to place down Practical cover and mines as well as its ability fly drones. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' release * Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Bandit Cactus GW1.png|Bandit Cactus in-game Bandit Cacus in zomboss down trailer.PNG|Bandit Cactus in the Zomboss Down trailer Bandit.png|Stickerbook BanditCactusHD.png|HD Bandit Cactus Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Bandit Cactus.png|Bandit Cactus in-game The_Good_The_Bad_and_the_Spikey_Poster.png|Bandit Cactus on a poster in the Backyard Battleground Video Bandit Cactus (In-Game) 17 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Trivia *She is the only plant that carries anything to hold ammo, in which it used a bandolier. *In the Stickerbook, it says that she has long range, but in fact she is meant to be a mid to short ranged variant. *While it can be hard to notice, it turns out that she has spikes on her lower body that clip through her poncho. *In the Backyard Battleground, Bandit Cactus appears on a poster that is a parody of the movie ''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants